plugplaytvgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Pac-Man (wireless)
Background Ms. Pac-Man was a plug-and-play unit that contained several built-in arcade games such as Ms. Pac-Man. This unit, along with also having Galaga, Pole Position, Bosconian, New Rally-X, Xevious and Mappy, also contains a magnetized, wireless base so the game unit can be detached, which does not have the connecting audio/video cords attached to it. After the unit is connected and activated, a license screen will appear, followed by the main menu screen. The games can be cycled through by moving or twisting the joystick left and right, then games can be chosen for play by pressing the large fire button (there is also a smaller button with this unit, which is only used for Xevious and Pole Position). The game/controller unit also has a menu/pause button and there is the option of erasing the high scores. The game unit and the base are both powered by four AA batteries each and there is an LED on both units indicating the wireless function is working. The base unit also has a reset button. The package was released in 2004 and was discontinued several years later. Games Bosconian The player controls the Star Destroyer Bosconian ship flying through space that must destroy a series of space stations in order to advance to the next level. The stations can either be destroyed with a shot up their middle or by having all of their cannons shot. In between dealing with the stations are smaller ships and various debris scattered around. Colliding or being shot by anything will result in the player losing a reserve ship. The game ends when there are no more reserve ships left, although extra ships are awarded at 10,000, 50,000, and every 50,000 points thereafter. There are also bonuses awarded for spy ships and entire ship squadrons being destroyed. However, if too much time is taken during a wave, or if a spy ship is missed, a "Condition Red" will occur. Tons of smaller enemies will swarm the player's ship from all directions if this happens and will end if the player’s ship gets destroyed or if the player is able to destroy the last remaining bases. Galaga The player controls a ship at the bottom of the screen facing formations of aliens. Aliens will peel off from the formation and dive bomb the player. If an alien isn't shot, and doesn't destroy the player's ship, then the alien will reappear at the top of the formation again. Being rammed by an alien or getting hit by one of its bombs will result in the player losing a reserve ship and the game will end if all ships are depleted. All aliens are worth twice as much during an attack run than when sitting in the convoy. There is also a flagship that is worth more than the aliens and usually has escort ships flying with it during an attack run. The flagship will also, at times, emit a tractor beam that will capture the player's ship and fly back to the formation with it. If this happens and the player is able to free the ship by shooting its captor during a bombing run, then the captured ship will join the player's ship at the bottom of the screen, which will double the player's firepower. If a ship is captured when the player has no more reserve ships then the game ends. There are also bonus rounds where none of the aliens shoot and a bonus is awarded for how many aliens are destroyed during those rounds. Mappy The player controls a "micro police" mouse that must confiscate a bunch of stolen property from a gang of cats. The mouse can access various platforms by jumping on trampolines in order to scoop up the merchandise. Colliding with any of the cats will result in the player losing a life (although the mouse can pass through the cats unharmed while in mid-air), along with falling too far or falling through the floor when a trampoline breaks. Extra lives are awarded at 20,000 and 70,000 points. The mouse can deploy doors to stun the cats by opening them if the cats are right behind it, along with microwaves which will release a wave that will carry the cats off the screen, though the cats will reappear after several seconds. In later rounds, bells can be dropped on cats to stun them and sections of floors will disappear so the cats can fall through them to the floors below, although those can trap the mouse as well. There are bonus waves after every several levels where the player tries to pop as many balloons as possible before the timer runs out. There are no cats pursuing the mouse during these levels. Ms. Pac-Man Ms. Pac-Man must eat all dots in a maze in order to make it to the next level. Four monsters chase her; being caught by one will cost the player a life and the game is over when all lives are lost. However, Ms. Pac-Man can turn the tables on the monsters by eating an energizer, which she will then be able to eat the monsters for a few seconds. An extra life is awarded at 10,000 points. Each maze has one or two tunnels (as mazes change every three screens) that Ms. Pac-Man can use to escape from the monsters (who will hesitate if they enter the tunnel). Also, a bonus prize will appear twice during a level and is worth big points, which enters and exits the maze through a tunnel. New Rally-X The player controls a car that must make its way through a big scrolling maze to collect all the flags in the level to advance to the next one. A special flag (marked with an 'S') will cause all flags that are collected after it to be worth twice as many points, and the lucky flag (marked with an 'L') gives a bonus for remaining fuel, along with a fuel bonus is granted at the end of each completed level. A radar in the bottom corner marks the positions of the flags and enemy cars that pursue the player; colliding with any cars or rocks scattered throughout the level will cause the player to lose a reserve car, along with running out of fuel. The game will end when there are no more reserve cars left, but an extra car is granted at 20,000 and 80,000 points. The player can employ smokescreens to confuse and stall the crash cars, but they take up some fuel whenever they are used. There are also bonus rounds where the crash cars don't move and the player just goes around collecting flags. Pole Position It is the player's job to race to the starting line before running out of time. The player must qualify first, which the first round has 120 time units on the clock to make it back to the starting line; meanwhile billboard signs on the side of the road and other cars must be avoided. If the player crashes into something then it will be several seconds before their replacement car can start where the player left off. The more time that is left at the end of the qualifying race the better the person's pole position (starting placement) will be for the main race. Then in the second race, there are only 75 time units in order to make it back to the starting line, but 50 time units are added to the clock for each lap completed. The game will end if the player either runs out of time or makes it through all four laps in time. Xevious The player flies over a scrolling landscape and must either shoot or bomb targets. Some targets are in the air and can be shot with the player's guns while others are ground targets and can only be bombed. Getting shot or rammed by an enemy will cost the player a reserve ship and the game ends when there are no reserve ships left. However, an extra ship is awarded at 20,000 points. Trivia Most of these units had changes made to the games, making them not being faithful to the arcade originals, such as patterns not working on units containing Pac-Man or the scanner on Bosconian not having a border around it, making it hard to see. Most games on this unit are faithful reproductions, although several of the sounds are off on Xevious. Category:Jakks TV Games Category:Retro games